Currently, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are being used more and more commonly as a light source. LEDs are preferred because they provide light that is similar to incandescent bulbs, but have many features that are superior. For example, LEDs are not subject to one failure because of one burnout. Unlike incandescent lights, there is not a fixed instant where LEDs stop functioning. They just slowly lose power over time. LED lights last much longer than incandescent lights with only a relatively small percentage of degradation in their performance over time. In addition, unlike incandescent lights, LEDs are not subject to failure from vibration. LEDs are also better sealed from corrosion. Moreover, LEDs have a much quicker rise time than incandescent lights. Therefore, LED lights are becoming the choice lighting mechanism.
This is especially true in the motor vehicle industry. The failure of a light in the motor vehicle industry can be catastrophic. Faulty brake lights, head lights or taillights can lead to an accident that could cause serious bodily injury or death. In addition, the quick rise time of LEDs provides other drivers more time to stop because they are alerted quicker based on the quick rise time. For these reasons, among others, LEDs are frequently being used more and more for motor vehicle applications.
Many motor vehicles have fixtures for only incandescent type light bulbs. Because of the relative newness of the LED technology, most existing and currently manufactured motor vehicles only have vehicle incandescent lamp mounting assemblies. Switching from incandescent light bulbs to an LED light source for a motor vehicle can be costly and difficult, as the hard-wire socket must be replaced.
Therefore, needs remain in this area of technology.